Tonto
Tonto a Commanche Indian, when he was a boy his village saved Butch Cavendish, discovering there was silver near, the two men paid Tonto to show it to them, with a cheap pocket watch. However to cover the secret, the two greedy men masacared the entire village, leaving Tonto the only surviour. He began a life long quest to avenge his family. In the 2013 film, he is portrayed by Johnny Depp, who also portrayed Captain Jack Sparrow, The Mad Hatter, Edward Scissorhands, and Victor in Corpse Bride. Official Disney Bio A wandering Comanche, cast out from his tribe, Tonto rides alone in search of the two men responsible for the ruin of his village until his path fatefully crosses with that of the wounded young lawyer John Reid, whom he transforms into the Lone Ranger. Physical Appearnce Tonto is a Native American, tanned man of average height. He has long black hair that reaches over his chest. He has white face paint with several black stripes vertically down from his eyes. He wears a headband with a black crow on it. He wears brown Indian pants, shoes, and several gadgets on his belt, including a little bag. Role in the 2013 movie As a young boy, Tonto rescued Butch Cavendish and Latham Cole from near-death. He brought them back to his tribe to recuperate, and while there, they found a rock of silver in the river, and traded Tonto a silver watch to show them where the silver came from, turning out to be the greatest silver mine in history. The brothers then murdered the entire tribe to keep the secret. Unable to bear the burden of his role in the massacre, Tonto told himself that the silver had possessed the brothers, keeps the pocket watch as a sign of his bad trade, and keeps his dead pet bird on his head in hopes it will return to life once he atones for his sins. Years later, Tonto is being transported to jail via train, alongside Butch Cavendish, who is being transported for his hanging after being apprehended. Cavendish's gang, however, hijacks the train, which derails soon after, resulting in Butch escaping and Tonto's arrest by John Reid and his older brother Dan. Tonto escapes and comes across the rangers, who were killed by Cavendish's gang, a white spirit horse comes and walks up to John, though Tonto tries to convince him to go to Dan instead. When Reid is revived, he is informed by Tonto of his new status as a "spirit walker" (one that has been to the other side), and reveals that he cannot be killed in battle. Tonto also confirms that Collins (one of the 6 original Rangers) betrayed Dan and is working alongside Cavendish, a "wendigo". Reid and Tonto hunt for Butch and his gang throughout the desert with a white horse, which is believed to be sacred by the Indians. Other Appearnces Inspector Gadget Tonto also appeared in the movie ''Inspector Gadget ''in the "Minions Anonymous" meeting, as he can be considered a minion of the Lone Ranger. Disney INFINITY Tonto is one of the protagonists of the new 2013 movie The Lone Ranger. He appears as a playable character in Disney INFINITY. Tonto was released on August 18 at launch. About their abilities, Tonto uses his tomahawk to throw at his enemies. You also can do close range damage, he is also an excellent horse rider. Gallery Tonto_in_Disney_Infinity.png|Tonto in Disney Infinity Tonto_the_ranger-johnny-depp2.jpg|Tonto In The Canyon Tonto_&_John_Reid.jpg|John Reid & Tonto Tonto Jay Silverheels.jpg|Jay Silverheels as Tonto Michael Horse Tonto.jpg|Michael Horse as Tonto Dynamite Tonto.jpg|The Dynamite Comics Tonto Navigation Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Tragic Category:Mentor Category:Tricksters Category:Sidekicks Category:MAD Heroes Category:Successful Category:Western Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Last of Kind Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misguided Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks